


animal crossing: new hope

by klutzybriefing



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animal crossing AU, Conventions, Dominant Armitage Hux, F/M, I'm Serious, Nerds in Love, No Ben, Older Man/Younger Woman, Reyux, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), There will be sex, Valentine's Day Fluff, Valentine's Day smut, are you surprised, hux has it bad, just Hux, maybe just nerds in lust, no Kylo, they could fall in love eventually, this is reyux
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzybriefing/pseuds/klutzybriefing
Summary: A Reyux three-shot where Hux and Rey spend their free time streaming themselves playing Animal Crossing: New Leaf, and get invited to a con together.And it's almost Valentine's Day.That's literally it.No one asked for this and no one will read it and THAT'S OKAY.( Because there's not enough Reyux in the world and I need to pay an homage to Animal Crossing somehow. :) )
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rey, Kaydel Ko Connix/Dopheld Mitaka
Comments: 20
Kudos: 45





	1. wild world

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sailor_Scout_Maddie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailor_Scout_Maddie/gifts).

> this is the most self-indulgent piece of fiction i've ever written. 
> 
> for maddie, a cool gal, my favorite reylo who has never once expressed interest in reyux but here you go anyway. she did make up the title though. she's a genius

Rey likes Animal Crossing because it’s fun. It’s fun, and she’s an adult, and she can really do whatever the fuck she wants without answering to anyone. 

_Especially_ in her little town of Jakku. Nothing can hurt her there—unless her favorite villager Dizzy tries to move out again. Then she might cry. 

A Nintendo 3DS and Animal Crossing: New Leaf were the impulse purchases she indulged in when she received her first big girl paycheck. The following three years were a whirlwind. She started a YouTube channel, then joined Twitch, and managed to amass several thousand followers across both platforms. 

She’s in no way a famous streamer, but it makes her happy that she can make others happy just by zoning out and escaping into the fantasy of her favorite life simulation game. 

Rey is a firm believer in playing the game the way it’s meant to be played. She takes it slow, day by leisurely day, completing what she can and delaying gratification for what she can’t. She genuinely loves interacting with the villagers and embarks on every side quest possible. And now that it’s approaching Valentine’s Day, she’s working on collecting little gifts to send all of her favorite friends. For Boomer, an Owl Clock. For Merengue, a Rococo Lamp. And for Dizzy…

Well, he’s her actual favorite. So she’s sending him her prized S.S. Dolphin, the best thing she’s ever gotten from one of Nook’s fortune cookies. 

You see, Rey cares. 

Unlike other, more popular AC streamers...such as TheGeneral. 

TheGeneral is the antithesis of what makes Animal Crossing fun.

He’s impatient, first of all. If he has to wait for something, he immediately timeskips to the next day. His seasons are all off, and Rey’s pretty sure his game year is set to 2041. Who knows, it will probably be 2052 next time she checks. He’s even figured out a way to hack the game so flowers never grow, and he can direct where villagers houses appear if they ruin his desired “aesthetic.”

And worst of all—he teases his villagers with nets and pitfall seeds and _tarantulas_. In every video. 

Which is why Rey can’t wrap her mind around the fact that they share enough viewers to be invited to the same panel, at the same convention, on fucking _Valentine’s Day_. 

They have to present together, too. 

Rey is sure he’s a lovely person, but they have very little in common in terms of gameplay style even though FirstOrder Gaming clearly begs to differ. 

She’s brushing her teeth when her phone chirps. She has a new follower on Twitter: @TheGeneralHuxxx.

It would be rude and awkward not to follow him back, so she does so with a sigh and an exasperated wag of her toothbrush. 

Her phone chirps _again_ while she’s washing her face, and she almost can’t believe what she’s seeing. 

_@TheGeneralHuxxx sent you a message!_

Rey blinks at her phone for a moment before tossing it on her bed like it’s on fire. She’ll read it and respond first thing in the morning; she’s hardly in the headspace right now. 

Five minutes later, she’s fishing her phone out of the mess of blankets and pillows on her bed.

**Hey.**

Huh. She got all worked up over a _hey_? She bites her lip and works up the nerve to message back, but only because she has read receipts on and she doesn't want him to think she's rude.

_hey!_

**Looks like we're paired together at FOCon.**

_so we are!_

**Just wanted to reach out. I’m Hux. Is Rey your real name?**

_hi, hux. it’s nice to meet you. yes rey is my real name_

**Nice to meet you, too, Rey. I'm heading to bed now. I’ll message you in the morning.**

_ok! goodnight (:_

**Night.**

Rey blows some air between her lips and flops back onto her pillows. That wasn't so bad.

\--

True to his word, Hux messages her first thing in the morning. Hardly seven hours have passed since their last talk. 

**Good morning, Rey. Are you in Coruscant yet?**

_flying in this afternoon. in the longest security line ever rn :( _

**Oh, that sucks. I’m sorry.**

_all good. once it’s over it’s over. :) how are you today?_

**I’m fine.**

Rey cocks her head to the side, fighting the urge to roll her eyes. Attempting a conversation with this man is proving to be as fruitful as punching a brick wall. Hopefully he’ll be less dull in person; Rey doesn’t know how she’ll survive the weekend with him otherwise.

She hastily tosses her phone in her assigned security bucket. Her overwhelming anxieties about flying occupy all the space in her brain; she can’t even think about Hux anymore. She doesn’t have the capacity.

At least she’ll be able to talk to Dizzy at the gate. 

— 

The plane ride only lasts an hour and a half, but it’s still uncomfortable. Rey figured it would be. She booked her tickets last-minute, so now she’s stuck between two men who absolutely insist on leaning over her to argue about their stocks. _Stocks._ Of all the things to discuss at 37,000 feet, they’ve selected the DOW. 

She runs around her town and collects apples and oranges in the meantime. She wants to plant an orchard on a plot of land with a view of the sea, stretching all the way down to the river, where she’s placed Resetti. Her viewers will appreciate that she’s opting to do the more tedious work off-camera for once. 

Disembarking is always the worst for her. Her anxiety spikes, and there’s not much she can do about it. Her therapist has given her a few tools to combat it, at least. She is fully comfortable and confident about being the absolute last person off the plane. She doesn’t have to worry about cutting into the exit line, or struggling with her carry-on then. 

Except both of the men she’s sitting with stand up immediately after the plane lands and she feels so awkward she might die. 

She’s in a horrible mood when she finally lugs her shit off the plane and starts the hell-walk to wherever they conduct ride-share parking in Coruscant International Airport. Because she’s not made of money and wouldn’t even begin to know how to expense this to First Order Gaming, she goes for an Uber Pool. 

The man that slips in beside her is tall, thin, and has bright orange hair. It’s slicked back perfectly, not a hair out of place, literally. She’s not able to observe much more before he shoves his oversized bag between them and pulls out his phone. 

_Well._

She didn’t want to be friends, anyway. 

She’s feeling nervous, so she fishes her DS out of her purse and starts playing. The redhead can get over it. He’s probably in town for the convention, anyway, surely he’s seen a woman use a DS at some point in his life. 

Her phone chirps a few minutes later. She wants to ignore it, but then it chirps again, and her curiosity gets the best of her. 

_@TheGeneralHuxxx sent you a message!_

**Weird question, but are you playing AC in the back of an Uber right now?**

**Yeah, never mind, you definitely are.**

Rey feels herself turn bright pink. She looks over her shoulder and Hux is already staring her down, one eyebrow raised in clear amusement.

“Hello,” he says, finally breaking the awkward silence. “I didn’t expect you to—I mean, I didn’t recognize you, or I thought I didn’t, sorry. I wasn’t sure until…” He motions to the DS in her hands and clears his throat. “Anyway. Are you checking in on Dizzy, then?” 

“No, I’m on an errand for Candy. Wait—“ she narrows her eyes at him suspiciously. “Do you watch my videos?” 

“Oh!” Hux chuckles a bit, then scratches the back of his neck, too. “Yeah, I’ve been watching you for a while. I like the way you play—y’know, day by day. I couldn’t do that. I’m way too impatient.” 

_Yeah, I know,_ Rey thinks, but she doesn’t voice this. 

“It’s more relaxing that way, I guess. Since AC doesn’t really end, and I don’t really want it to.” 

Hux nods; he gets it. Maybe. 

There’s something severe about his face. It almost helps her understand his overwhelming need for control, even in a peaceful game like Animal Crossing. He looks like he’s genetically predispositioned for a position of power that extends far beyond acting mayor of his AC town, Arkanis. His lips are quite pink, his eyes are quite blue, and his hair is _quite_ red. It all makes for a fascinating (if not striking) combination, one that Rey finds herself _very_ interested in. 

She smiles at him. His eyes shift almost imperceptibly towards her lips, and then he turns away to stare out the window. The conversation is over until they get to the hotel and event center. 

Hux insists on carrying her bag to the front desk. She asks why he won’t just let her do it, seeing as he’s got luggage of his own to worry about. He just mumbles something about how he was raised in explanation. Hardly makes any sense to her, but she finally drops the subject. 

“Hi, I’m Rey,” she grins at the front desk woman. “I’m, um. I’m here for the event? Rey Kenobi. K-E-N-O-B-I.” 

“Room 236,” the front desk attendant grins once everything’s signed and sorted. “I hope you and your boyfriend have an excellent time. If you need anything—you know, later—there’s a 24 hour convenience store across the street.”

Rey’s face turns red. Hux is about the same color as his hair when she turns around and meekly accepts her luggage. 

“I’ll message you later,” he chokes out before approaching the counter on his own. “Um, maybe we can get dinner or something. Figure out the plan for tomorrow.” 

Rey nods. 

Dinner or something. Sounds great.


	2. city folk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> now with 85% more daddy kink
> 
> are you excited for smut tomorrow? i'm excited for smut tomorrow

Armitage Hux likes Animal Crossing because it’s a secret strategy game. 

Sure, it’s cute. 

Sure, the villagers fill some strange emotional need for validation when they compliment his efforts as mayor. 

Sure, it’s part of a niche streaming community that brings in enough money to cover his car payment and insurance. 

Best of all, though, the gameplay can be optimized. The developers left behind hundreds of tools to be discovered, abused, _worked_. Nothing is spontaneous, everything serves its purpose, even the most innocuous interactions with NPCs. He can maximize the effectiveness of everything his character touches. There’s no clear direction in which one can win, either. What makes Hux feel good is considered a victory in and of itself. 

And what makes Hux feel good is being the best. 

As far as the Animal Crossing streaming community is concerned, he is the best. 

Or so he thought. 

Part of staying on top in the streaming industry is being acutely aware of your competition. Studying them, employing their strategies in a simpler and more widely acceptable context. That’s how he stumbled upon ReyofJakku. 

ReyofJakku is hardly competition. She’s a soft, sweet girl who streams for about an hour a day. She does take frequent breaks, though, which he admires. It’s clear she has her own life. In her allotted hour, she handles the odds and ends of her town, gives life advice to her primarily female audience, and complains about work. The entire process seems therapeutic to her. She loves the game, she loves interacting with viewers, and she _needs_ what the spirit of AC so willingly gives her. 

They’re polar opposites and Hux has never felt himself more drawn to another human being in his life. 

She’s cute and genuine and she cares, and they’ve literally never had a single conversation but Hux is so gone for her that when he gets the email about being paired up at FOCon, his heart almost explodes. 

He’s going to meet her. She probably doesn’t even know he exists. If she does, she probably hates him. Everyone hates him. 

When he messages her on Twitter, he can hardly keep up the conversation. She’s kind, even to him, throwing in smiley faces and making sure he always has an opportunity to respond and not feel awkward. It’s a kindness he’s never been afforded. Not in this community and certainly not in his adult life. 

Stumbling upon her in person is what almost kills him. 

How does he manage to climb into the same Uber Pool as ReyofJakku? 

Wait. 

He knows it’s just _Rey_ now. He needs to stop thinking of her in the context of her screen name; she’s real, she’s a person, she’s sitting right fucking next to him collecting apples and oranges and planting trees. Like he doesn’t even exist. 

It takes everything he has to convince himself to message her, bring himself to her attention. He’s almost proud of himself when he does. She looks so bashful when she manages to make the connection; then she stares at him like he matters in some capacity, like he matters to _her_, like he’s not the bastard child of a Brigadier General that he couldn’t impress, since he couldn’t ever join the military thanks to a minor congenital heart defect. He feels his failures melt away and almost cries. He has to redirect his attention to the window. It doesn’t make sense, this effect she has on him. Or maybe it does. Hux has never experienced tenderness and that’s all this woman knows how to give, even to the distinctly non-human, scripted villagers she calls friends. 

When they get to the hotel, he’s stricken with the need to show her some kindness himself. For some reason, carrying her luggage is the hill he chooses to die on. She relents, albeit reluctantly. He’s worried he’s done something wrong, been sexist in some way, fucked it all up before he could even say anything. 

In the end it’s okay. 

She wants to go to dinner. He made it sound like work, but she still could have said no if she truly found him repulsive. 

Which is what brings him to his current predicament. He’s across the hall from her in Room 237; the organizers must have his worst intentions in mind because he knows for a damn fact that he’ll be hovering outside her door all night. 

Mostly because he saw her ass in the lobby when she stood up on the tips of her toes to pass off her credit card. Before that, he might have been able to control himself. She was wearing a cute little dress, one that stopped at the middle of her thighs, and he was trying to work out the design on it when she’d done _that_ and he got a front row view of tanned cheeks, and a little black thong that—

No. Then the desk attendant all but called him out for his lascivious staring. This wasn’t a good memory. 

It would be another three hours before he could rationalize reminding her about dinner. 

He’d just have to stream in the meantime. 

—

They decide to go out at 7:00. He’s already standing outside her door with sweaty palms at 6:58, which is par for the course for Hux. It would be fine if Rey didn’t decide to open the door then, catching him in the act. 

“Hello, Hux,” she smiles. She’s not even bothered. If she is, she’s nice enough not to tell him. “There’s much to discuss, yeah?” 

“Sure is,” Hux nods. “Um, it’s a little chilly outside...” 

He starts to shrug off his coat for her, but she holds out her hand and shakes her head. 

“Oh, I’m fine,” she assures him. “I’ve got plenty of coats, you know. Right in there.” 

She gives him a wink when she motions to her room door. He pulls his jacket back over his shoulders and smooths out the lapels while she disappears. He doesn’t know why it bothers him so much that she won’t just let him take care of her. He needs it like he needs air. 

The coat she selects is adequate for the weather. 

His would have been warmer, though. He wishes he’d waited to bring it up. 

Dinner is fantastic. It wasn’t meant to be romantic, but it’s February 13th and all of the local restaurants are thoroughly in the holiday spirit. 

When they’re done with their entrees, he orders a bottle of wine. It’s expensive. 

He has money. He doesn’t care. 

Rey, on the other hand, visibly winces. 

“Hux,” she whispers. “I can’t afford that...” 

What does she mean she can’t afford it? 

“I’m paying for it,” he states simply. “Why would you need to afford it?” 

Rey frowns. He doesn’t know what he’s done wrong. 

“I’m sorry,” he sputters. “I should have asked first, I’m sorry.” 

“Hux...” She shakes her head. “No, it’s okay. I’ll just have to do something nice for you, too.” 

“I think going to dinner with me is the nicest thing in the world.” 

Rey’s lips part imperceptibly. He wouldn’t have noticed it on anyone else, but his focus has been trained on them all night. There’s a hint of a blush on her cheeks when she averts her gaze to anywhere but him. The window, the bar, the embroidered napkin in her lap. 

It won’t do. He has to bring her back to the moment. 

“Did you bring your DS?” Hux asks. 

“Yes,” Rey chuckles. The blush is fading away now. She looks less nervous. “It’s always in my purse. Never know when you’ll need to escape reality for a bit.” 

“Can...can I see?” 

She grins, taking her plump, pink bottom lip between her teeth while she nods. He’s pretty sure he heard a tiny squeal, but the restaurant is too loud. He’ll never know for sure. 

She picks up her purse and stands. For a second, Hux thinks Rey is fucking with him. He thinks she’s going to leave. Instead, she slips into the booth beside him, inadvertently pressing her tiny little body against his side while she powers up her device. 

“You wanna play around in it?” She asks. “You should make your own profile. I can’t imagine what people would say.”

Hux nearly chokes on nothing at all but Rey is all but shoving her pink DS in his hands, so he’s effectively distracted. It’s covered in stickers that don’t match but somehow make sense together. 

Her town is beautiful. He sees why she likes it so much. Rey scolds him several times for running, because he’s going to destroy her flowers, but she’s being gentle with him despite her palpable anxiety over the situation. 

“Can I talk to Dizzy?” He asks, and she giggles in a way that has her throwing her head back against the booth. 

“Sure, you can talk to Dizzy. He might be jealous, though.” 

She winks up at him and hits her knee against his, and oh my God is she actually flirting with him? 

Hux feels his cheeks grow hot and focuses on the game until the waiter gets back with their wine. He closes the device and hands it back to her, and she promptly shoves it into her purse. 

But she doesn’t move. She stays glued to his side while the waiter pours their wine, and she looks up at him with those big, sparkling hazel orbs every time Hux says something. Like everything that comes out of his mouth is of equal import, like he has anything interesting to say at all. 

She’s tipsy and giggling when her head comes to rest on his shoulder. 

“This is so fun,” she hiccups. “I never have fun at home.” 

Hux stares at the chestnut locks draping over his shoulder. He doesn’t know if he’s meant to lean into her the same way, so he settles for letting his fingers brush against her knee. 

“I’m having fun, too,” he admits. “I’m not surprised, though. You’re incredible company.” 

She pulls away to stare up at him. At this point, he’d let her do anything. An hour of the closest thing he’s had to a date in years and he’s ready to give her the world. 

“Can I sit in your lap?” 

_Fuck._

He practices his response in his head while his mouth struggles to form words. _No, of course not, you’re tipsy and I’m a gentleman and it would be wrong and you’d feel the erection I got from you sitting beside me and maybe run away screaming. _

In reality, he spreads his legs and whispers “yes, please.” 

He’s always hated his body for being thin and tall and wiry; he knows he’s all lean muscle, but it’s not apparent unless he’s naked. 

But now he’s thankful for all of it. Because Rey fits perfectly, with plenty of room to wiggle and adjust herself and hit him just right. 

He rests his hands on top of her thighs. 

“Comfortable?” He asks. 

She nods. 

It’s strange. He hasn’t even kissed her and here she is in his lap, in the middle of a restaurant, the first day they’ve even met. But he convinces himself it’s because she feels it too. 

He kisses the top of her head and tightens his grip around her waist. 

Maybe she needs to feel protected as much as he needs to feel valued. And there’s no safer place on Earth for her than Hux’s lap. 

“I think we should go back to the hotel, sweetheart,” he whispers. “I can hold you all night there.” 

She nibbles her lip a bit before responding. “Okay, daddy.” 

If she couldn’t feel his erection before, she could definitely feel it now.


	3. new leaf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100% daddy kink porn :/ 
> 
> also added another chapter. hahaha

Hux’s hands are shaking while he tries to get his door to accept his keycard. He swipes it too quickly two times in a row, and that makes the lock beep an angry red. He’d be embarrassed, but Rey is hugging him from behind, slowly swaying, completely oblivious to how much he’s struggling to keep it together. He knows he needs to make this enjoyable for her, drag it out despite how badly he just wants to sheath himself inside her and never think about anything else again. 

“I didn’t think you’d be interested in me,” Rey murmurs into the fabric of his greatcoat. “When I asked to sit in your lap, I thought you were going to combust and then tell me to get the hell away from you.” 

Hux releases a nervous, breathless laugh. The door finally opens and he all but stumbles inside. 

“Do you often ask that of 33-year old men?” Hux asks while he shrugs his coat off. He’d typically fold it, but that wouldn’t be very sexy. He lets it fall to the ground behind him instead. He’s about to pounce, he just needs to work up the nerve. “You’re certainly bolder than me.” 

“Only if they look like you,” she hums. “Even then, I’m very selective.” That does it. 

Even though he wants to jump her, he approaches her like a long-lost lover. One hand tucks firmly in the crook of her waist, the other behind her neck while he draws their faces together. Their lips meet once, and she turns away to giggle. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” she breathes. “I’m so nervous.” 

“Me too,” Hux admits. He loosens his grip, but doesn’t let her go entirely. “We don’t have to do anything, Rey. It’s okay. Seriously.” 

Her fingers dance up the expanse of his abdomen, stopping to tap against his chest. The gesture is sweet and unassuming. Her fingertips are cold against the fabric of his dress shirt, at least in comparison to the heat his body is currently exuding. He wonders how striking the temperature difference would be on bare skin. 

Rey inhales and the faint smell of cigarettes floods her nose, the kind of odor that the hotel staff have undoubtedly spent years attempting to filter out. Somehow that makes her core throb with even more need, even more anticipation. 

Hux’s chest feels fantastic, firm. 

She doesn’t know where restaurant Rey’s confidence went. She’d like to have it back. 

She rocks from the balls of her feet to the tips of her toes, smashing their lips back together and wrapping her arms around his neck in the process. Both of his hands fall to her hips. They kiss, slowly and sweetly, until Hux nips at her bottom lip and her mouth instinctively opens to accept his tongue. 

He tastes like wine and perhaps the seasoning from his Coq au Vin. His tongue is warm and curious but not at all invasive. Their tips dance together for a moment before Rey takes initiative to deepen the kiss. He walks her backwards until her knees hit the edge of the bed, and then they collapse on top of each other. 

Hux pulls away. 

Rey thinks he might start kissing down her neck, but all he’s doing is adjusting his body so his elbows are on either side of her. She can feel his hardness every time he moves. He could position himself over her center to ease some pressure for both of them, but his singular focus is making sure he doesn’t crush her. 

His lips are back on hers. She moans when he immediately comes in with tongue, and she’s rewarded with a throaty growl from him. 

“You are phenomenal,” Hux pants into her ear. He shifts his weight again to free a hand for exploration. He starts with his fingers at her neck, adding more pressure as he trails down. He gives her breast a squeeze, firmly tracing a line down her ribs until he’s lifting up the bottom of her shirt. He doesn’t savor the journey from her belly to her naked breast, and she didn’t want him to, anyway. His lips are back on hers the moment he starts twisting her nipple between his thumb and index finger. 

Rey keens into his mouth and he can’t help himself; he has to grind against her in earnest. The dominant part of his brain, the one he’s only ever accessed in fantasies and daydreams, is slowly coming to life. 

He knows that’s what she wants.

The memory of her saying _daddy_ reverberates in his brain like a recording and he has to grind harder. Her hands find his hips and position them so his cock is right over her center. 

Finally, he manages to shed his nerves and effectively step into his role. 

“Do you like that, princess? Daddy’s cock on your little pussy?” 

Rey whines something unintelligible under his lips. He wants to hear her more clearly, so he reluctantly moves down to nibble at her jaw. 

“You’ve been such a bad girl tonight,” he starts. He sucks a bruise on her neck behind her ear—she’ll have to wear her hair down tomorrow, but he secretly hopes everyone sees it anyway and fucking _knows_—“teasing daddy in the restaurant, playing your games at the dinner table. What am I gonna do with you?” 

“You _made_ me play my games, daddy,” she whimpers. 

Hux sits up and unbuttons her jeans, wishes with his whole heart that she’d just kept that fucking dress on. He tugs her pants down to her knees but he’s too impatient to finish the job for now. “_Fuck_, princess,” he groans when his fingers finally dip under her panties. She’s so fucking wet and he’s hardly even touched her. He lets his middle finger ghost over her clit and her whole body jerks. “You need your daddy, don’t you, sweetheart?” 

“I really do.” 

Hux straightens and gets to work tugging her pants and panties off the rest of the way. He’s tempted to fold those, too, but lets them hit the floor in a heap anyway. 

His index finger traces lazy circles around her clit. He leans forward to press a soft kiss against her lips. She turns away and giggles when he pulls back, and all he can do is smirk. Such a bashful creature. 

Hux falls to his knees between her legs. He doesn’t waste any time tantalizing her; he hardly sees the point. There will be more time for teasing later tonight. Right now he just wants a taste. 

He gives her clit a chaste peck before licking a stripe from her entrance to the peak of her folds. She’s so wet his tongue nearly slips inside, like her pussy is begging for something, anything of his to fill her. He presses his tongue flat against her clit, giving her a few experimental laps while she shifts her legs and keens under him. 

He wants to finger her, give her sweet pink cunt what it so desperately craves, but he’s forced to hold her hips down with both hands so he can continue his tongue’s careful assault. She’s absolutely fucking writhing under him, and he’s never felt so accomplished, never tasted anything so earthy and sweet, never wanted to feel a woman come apart under him like this. 

“Daddy, it feels too good,” she whines above him and _fuck_ if he doesn’t nearly lose it right there. 

He pulls his mouth away from her, slick settling firmly under his mouth and in the stubble on his chin. 

“I’m gonna make it feel better but I need you to be a good girl, princess. You can’t wiggle so much.” 

“Yes, daddy, I _promise._” 

He relinquishes his grip on her hips and slides one finger inside of her. Her pussy welcomes it, greedily, and she’s so tight and warm but also so fucking wet he knows he can add a second. 

So he does. 

His mouth falls back against her clit when he starts fingering her in earnest. He could do this all day, maybe even for the rest of his life. The tremble in her body while her orgasm works itself up, the desperate, breathy sounds of her mewls and whimpers, and the way her pussy clenches around his fingers—it’s intoxicating. She’s perfect, even better than he dreamed she’d be. 

When she finally finishes, it’s with a shriek. He pulls away when her body calms down and reluctantly slides his fingers back out. He can’t wait until her sticky slick coats his cock, until her greedy cunt coaxes him in and out like a fucking piston. 

But for now, he slips his fingers inside of her mouth and watches with rapt attention as she sucks them clean. 

“Thank you, daddy, thank you so much,” she murmurs around his digits. 

“You did such a good job, sweetheart,” he pants as he watches her. He starts fumbling with his belt with his free hand. “You think you’re ready, baby girl? Ready to take me?” 

She releases his fingers from her mouth with a _pop_ and nods. 

“Want it so bad.” 

That’s enough coaxing for him. 

He fumbles to get his cock out, thankful that Rey is laying with her head back, watching the ceiling with her lips parted. She can’t see him struggling with something as mundane as his zipper. 

He steps forward to line himself up with her. She’s even wetter than he remembers leaving her, which makes his chest swell with unbridled satisfaction. He slides through her folds a few times to coat himself with slick wetness and it’s almost too much for both of them. Rey keens when his cock brushes against her oversensitized clit, and Hux trembles at the knees from her warmth and wetness. 

He doesn’t even realize it when he begins to slide in. It’s truly transcendental, the way she grips him and coaxes him in even further. He’s certainly above average, but she yelps like she’s never taken anything so large and the sound makes him slide in with one swoop; he needs her to be full of her, needs to bottom out so she surrounds him. 

“Daddy, I’m so _full_,” she whimpers. Hux presses his hand flat against her toned stomach and swears he feels the outline of his dick inside her. 

“You’re doing so good, princess,” he pants. He pulls out and slams back in and the way she whines makes him feel like a god. 

He slips his hands under her knees to push them back. He’s fucking deeper and better than ever, harder than ever, so that sweat is pooling at the ends of the hair falling onto his forehead. 

Her cunt contracts around him. Somehow he has the brainpower to press his thumb against her clit so she can lose it around him. 

It’s the best thing he’s ever felt. He’s never believed that two humans could actually finish in sync, but here he is, shooting more cum into the back of her vagina than he thought he could even hold. 

It’s certainly more than she can hold. When he pulls out, some of the cum follows. It drips onto the hotel sheets. He would be put off, but in this instance, it’s the perfect end to the perfect fuck. 

He collapses on top of her, just carefully enough that she doesn’t get crushed. Their lips tangle together immediately. 

He’s not sure how long they lay and kiss and hold each other like that, and neither is she, but it doesn’t matter. They’d both bathe in this afterglow for an eternity or more. 

Eventually Rey turns her head and squints at the clock. It’s nearing one in the morning, and it’s entirely possible that they’ve slipped in and out of sleep a few times. 

“It’s Valentine’s Day now,” she notes. Hux nods into her neck. 

“So it is.” 

“Got anything to ask me, Hux?” 

His eyes are closed but he can feel her smirking. 

“I thought that was implied, sweetheart. I don’t typically make a habit of fucking my dream woman on February 13th, so forgive me for my misstep.” 

“Ask me!” She whines, kicking her legs like any perfect little should, and he chuckles. 

He can’t help himself. 

“Mmm. Will you be my Valentine, Rey?” 

Rey hums, like she’s considering it. Like the thought hadn’t even crossed her mind. “If you insist.” 

He tightens his hold around her with a grin. She’s already going to be the death of him and all he can do is welcome it.


End file.
